galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Journey - Interlude Mao -
Interlude: Mao Mao Vouza -GalNet Entry Planet Guayas Guayas is the 3rd planet in the Dom Seis System. Dom Seis is one of the six F Spectral type Stars in the Hyades Cluster 152 Light years from Terra. The Hyades Cluster and the Pleiades were once dominated by the Xunx. After the Terran –Xunx war only a few untouched Gardenworlds were found in that region of space . One of these planets was Guayas. It was opened for colonization in 2177 and colonized by seventeen groups of indigenous people of South America, Australia, Africa and the South Pacific (Earth regions). These tribes had long the Ascent bemoaned the loss of lands and their traditional ways to the influence of European settlers and after the dawn of the new age claimed that the influx of alien technology would further deteriorate their way of living. Planet Guayas a rich Type 3B Garden world with 4 continents, sprawling rain forests, and a very mild tropical climate was first surveyed by Captain Eduardo Sezcan of the United Earth ship Palermo, he being a native of Ecuador brought many images home. These native groups formed a collective and wanted to use the Second Exodus to find a new home, where they could return to their traditions and be left alone. Like so many other groups their interests brought them together and the United Earth government provided the Arks that took them to their new home. Wanting no contact,the seventeen tribes that made up this colonist group thrived and most of them shed all trappings of modern society and returned to almost Stone Age conditions but with surprisingly great success adapting to the new world. During the first galactic war , right after the Y'All invasion, often called the Big War, a Galactic Council member and Kermac thrall, the Nogoll invaded Guayas to use the planet as resupply depot for a direct attack on Sol and Earth. A Regiment of Space Marines orbital jumped onto Guayas, fought almost to the last man to prevent a Nogoll massacre on the local population, today known as the last stand of the 56th OA regiment and is still remembered in the seventh strophe of the Marine Hymn. After the war, the Chiefs of the seventeen tribes came to the conclusion, that something like this could happen again and thus asked for Union membership, to have a Union Post with a Clinic, Post Office, Gal Net station and Union School. Guayas became a Union world in 3200 and is a full Member. The Seventeen tribes maintain a Type 100 P Culture without prohibiting their tribal members to obtain technology. There is no formal government and the tribes keep their own independent chiefs. They do come together once a year for a big celebration during which planet matters are discussed, such as the election of a Representative if necessary. Only about five percent of the population is registered as Union Citizens and travel abroad, but young men are honored and considered especially brave if they choose a career as marines to repay the planets debt to that branch of the military. Tribal wars are fairly common and also the practice of head hunting. Tribal wars are highly ritualistic in nature and the biggest death toll is perhaps five or six men. Their semiannual sporting events are much more dangerous and claim more lives. While the individual cultures maintained their own distinctive ways, over the long time some of the practices and traditions are an amalgam of all cultures. While ninety five percent of the population claim to belong to the Old Catholic Church of Earth, they have strongly altered that religion and developed a very unique brand of this faith, with a heavy focus on shamanism, demon and spirit worship. The rich indigenous flora and fauna has many consumable species and some species are quite dangerous to man but the locals have learned to live with these dangers. There is virtually no export, except for some tribal made craft items. The sale of shrunken heads is officially prohibited by the Council of the tribal chiefs. Also there is virtually no import except for steel tools and knives, old fashioned shot guns and other very basic items. The Union post called Post Papua is considered the capitol. There is a small Hotel, several shops and a Class G Space port. Which consists of a bull dozed plateau in the desert mountains of the biggest continent, and a few pre-fab buildings, that are only open for business when either the monthly space bus or the post ship arrives. Flyers are rare, only the Clinic and the Hotel operate a few of them. One Company provides public transport to all continents and Island groups via a fleet of wood fired steam ships. Tourism is not unknown but only few Off -Worlders show up every years. Tourism is not prohibited but not encouraged either. MAO Mao Mao Vouza was the son of the Papuan tribal Chief Mao Pappy Vouza. One of his long distant grandfather had seen the Union marines fight for them and his story was retold through many generations and instilled a longing for the outer worlds and stars in Mao. The Papuans were of Austronesian descent and usually bigger than the members of the Native American or African tribes. The Papuans had settled a group of large islands in the South East Sea and for most of the year had no or very little contact with others, Mao who always loved to listen to these old stories of the valiant soldiers dropping out of the heavens, fighting the horned and fur covered demon monsters that also had come from a world beyond the clouds. His father saw the interest in his son and hoped he might decide to become a Marine. Which would bring great honor to the tribe and thus allowed Mao to visit the Union School in Post Papua. Mao was even for Neo Papuan standards big. At the age of fifteen he was considered one of the strongest men and a regular winning participant at the wrestling and strength contests during the sports games. He already had much of his family history tattooed on his left shoulder and arm and to everyone he was known to be as good natured as he was strong.. Summer break was almost there and school would be out in five weeks. By next year he hoped to be accepted at the United Stars Academy. While a career as marine was nothing bad. He had seen a virtu recording at school of a battleship opening fire and ever since then he wanted to become the one sitting behind the bridge station called Tactical but he knew the fleet slang for it, “Piano of Doom” Weapon system officers who held the tactical position on a battleship bridge sat behind a console with many buttons input controls of all weapon systems and by brushing and touching them unleash a firestorm of destruction. Behind his family's hut he had built himself his very own Piano of Doom. It was made of wood, sticks and mud and colorful shells and rocks for buttons, but in his imagination it saved the day when he destroyed Dai Than Fleets, Kermac Battle ships and Y' All Armadas. His teacher Mr. Roundtree was a Native American of Earth and despite the fact that he was an Off-Worlder, highly regarded and respected by everyone, stopped him as he wanted to leave class."Mr. Vouza what are your plans for this your last summer break?" Mao shrugged. "I don't have many plans. I will participate in the sports games for the last time, study the books on Weapon systems you organized for me and wait till October to travel to the Academy." "The Union Education Board has a Student exchange Program and they always looking for exceptional students to spend their last month of school and the three month of summer break with another culture. Since you are my best student and you want to go off world. I thought I would offer you the opportunity. It is all paid, of course but they are also looking for an exceptional brave student who would accept the invitation of a new Union Member species called the Archas. Because their form is considered frightful and disgusting to many humans, the UEB is seeking a mature and mature student able to overlook things like shape and appearance.” "I am deeply honored that you thought of me. If my father agrees, I will go!" "You did not ask me how they look like, who they are or where they are?" "If I would ask those questions you would not have picked me, Mr. Roundtree. They are Union members and they are sentient. If I would base my decision on how they look I would neither be brave nor a good citizen." Roundtree put his hand on Mao's shoulder. "Indeed Mr. Mao Mao, this is why I recommended you to the board. I asked your father first and he has permitted it.." "I think it is a great opportunity for me to experience Off world before I go to the Academy." "The space bus will be here in 2 days and I will go to the Post Office and make a GalNet call to arrange everything." Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:First Journeys -RW-